


Your Remedy

by Razzledazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, not much else, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: Keith gets sick. Lance decides that he has to help. Embarrassing events occur for both of them.





	

For the past week Keith had felt horrible. It started with a headache, then a tickle in the back of his throat that shifted down through his entire body. His stomach turned at the slightest movement, and his body ached like he crashed his hovercycle into a mesa. This didn’t seem normal. It felt like he imagined having an ear infection, a toothache, and the flu all at once would be like. There wasn’t a single part of his body that didn’t hurt.

Keith had never been sick like this before.

Needless to say, this new development fucking sucked.

“You really should lay down.”

Keith looked up from his seat on the floor of the training room to see who had spoken. He had expected Shiro to come find him and demand he rest, but instead Lance stood in front of him. The blue paladin had a blanket in his hands as he kneeled, draping it around Keith’s shoulders before he could respond.

“Huh?”

“Get horizontal? Rest? Stop trying to fight your way through all of life’s little inconveniences? Any of that sound familiar? God, you’d think you’d never been sick before,” Lance huffed, hands grabbing Keith’s arms and hauling the paladin off the floor.

“How’d you know I was sick?”

“Dude, you look fucking miserable. Everyone else is afraid of catching whatever you’ve got,” Lance snorted. One arm around Keith’s shoulders, he steadied Keith as he started to sway.

“Not you though?” Keith asked, breaking into a cough and squeezing watery eyes shut against it. God this was horrible. Is this how getting sick was for everyone?

“Nope,” Lance said with a sly smile, popping the p. “I’ve had all my vaccines.”

Keith swayed again and after the barest moment of indecision, Lance repositioned his arm and bent to sweep Keith completely off the floor bridal-style.

“What are you doing? Put me down I can walk! I’m sick not dead,” Keith shoved at Lance’s shoulder. Lance made a show of wincing and putting a plaintive look on his face, but to be honest, the weakness of the punch worried him.

“Mhmmm, I’ll put you down once we get to your bed,” Lance proclaimed, rounding a corner and immediately coming face to face with Shiro and Pidge both of them with their mouths hanging open at the sight.

Keith and Lance spoke at the same

“Lance fucking-”

“Keith is-”

Both of them cutting off awkwardly when Shiro stepped forward to lay his hand against Keith’s forehead.

“He’s burning up,” Shiro said, looking between Lance and Keith like he was making a decision.

“I was taking him back to his room so he could rest,” Lance offered, shifting his weight. Keith wasn’t light and he hadn’t anticipated carrying his friend for this long.

Shiro nodded, “Good idea, take him to Coran and Allura if he gets any worse. They may be able to figure out something to do. I’ll go and speak with her.”

Pidge gave Lance a pointed look before following Shiro as he walked off. Lance just rolled his eyes in response. It didn’t matter if Pidge thought Lance had a more _vested_ interest in Keith. It was perfectly acceptable to care for a friend when they were sick.

Keith huffed and turned to bury his face in the soft brown fabric of Lance’s jacket. He was too exhausted to protest anymore. “Just take me to my room, preferably before we run into anyone else.”

“There’s only three more people we could run into,” Lance pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Always looking at the bright side, aren’t you Lance?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Lance rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at Keith’s room, Lance bumped his hip into button to open the door.

Nothing happened.

“It’s locked idiot, you have to use your hand,” Keith snorted, which caused an immediate wince of pain.

“Right,” Lance leaned down and pressed his hand to the pad awkwardly trying not to drop Keith. The button flashed green and the door opened. Lance walked into the room and placed Keith on the bed before pausing. “Wait if it was locked why did it open for me?”

Keith grabbed his comforter and pulled it over his face. Mumbles came from underneath it.

“Sorry what was that?” Lance asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Keith poked his head out from under the blanket. His cheeks puffed out and pink all the way to the tips of his ears. “The system said it needed two keys in case the primary user was incapacitated or something and I didn’t want Allura or Coran to have full access to my room.”

“That’s crazy, I didn’t even know our doors locked.”

Keith smiled up at Lance and the blue paladin felt butterflies in his stomach. He averted his eyes to stare at the stars passing by outside Keith’s window. When he glanced back at Keith out of the corner of his eye, the red paladin’s face had contorted into one of barely suppressed pain.

“Keith?” he asked, voice full of concern.

“Ugh- it’s nothing. I’m fine,” Keith grunted out, pulling at his own hair and twisting in his bed to face away from Lance. Sweat was starting to accumulate on his brow.  

“You don’t sound very fine,” Lance persisted, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder over the comforter.

“I’m completely--” Keith curled into a ball and spasmed-- “I’m fine!”

“Keith!”

“That’s it, I’m going to get Allura.” Lance stood but Keith rolled over and caught the sleeve of his jacket desperately.

“Please don’t leave.” Keith sounded so pitiful that Lance immediately sat back down. Taking Keith’s hand in his, Lance started whispering softly in spanish.

When he looked down-- _that_ was when he realized Keith’s hand was purple.

“ _What the fuck!_ ” Lance exclaimed. Keith opened his eyes at that and snatched his hand back. His eyes flashed desperately up at Lance’s face, wide like an animal caught in headlights.

“Keith! What the hell is that!”

“It’s nothing, Lance--” Keith shuddered as another spasm rocked through him. He turned away from the worried paladin and clutched his hand to his chest.  

“Your hand is _purple_! I’m pretty sure that’s not nothing!” He grabbed on to Keith’s shoulders and turned the red paladin so he could see his face. Purple was creeping up the Keith’s neck, changing hue in splotches as Keith struggled to pull the comforter over his face.

“It happened once before,” Keith admitted, panting as he settled into the mattress after expending the last of his energy.

“ _Qué coño?! Por qué no dijiste nada?”_ Lance exclaimed, “When?”

“The fight with Zarkon. He said I fought like-- oh god I’m gonna be sick.” He slapped a hand over his mouth and threw back the covers.

Keith sprinted across the room past Lance and into the bathroom, slamming his hand on the door lock as he did so. The metal door slid shut with a quiet _shick_ noise- effectively cutting Lance off from Keith.

“Keith!” Lance shrieked, running to the door and placing his hand down on the button. Nothing happened. The door didn’t move or shift at all. Unlike the main door this one didn’t open for Lance. “Keith come on, open the door let me help!”

Lance banged on the door with his fists. He was of half a mind to go and get Shiro now. He would know what to do, wouldn’t he?

But that would mean telling someone else about Keith’s-- Keith’s whatever was happening to Keith. That didn’t seem like something that was his place to do.

After a minute of nothing happening, Lance stopped banging on the door and instead pressed his ear against it. He could hear the sound of things hitting the floor.

That was enough for Lance to turn to the switch and rip it open, picking through the wires as best he could and connecting the ones he thought would open the door. It took three tries and Lance blackened his fingertips trying to connect them without gloves on but the tingle of electricity would fade. Keith needed him.

The door slid open to show Keith on the floor shivering violently on all fours. The purple had spread to his entire face now and everything that had been on the counter was now scattered across the floor around Keith. Even his hair seemed to have taken on a purple hue.

Lance walked over softly, kneeling next to Keith and putting a hand on his shoulder. Keith turned his head and Lance nearly choked. Keith’s ears had shifted more to the top of his head and blended in with his hair. Just like a every Galra that they had come across so far.

Keith’s eyes were wide and he trembled under Lance’s hands. Jerking away from Lance’s grip, Keith heaved into the toilet. It was all Lance could do to hold most of Keith’s hair back in one hand and rub circles in his back with the other.

When Keith looked up at Lance this time, his eyes were still wide with fear-- but they were mostly yellow now. There was a pale ring of purple around the Keith’s pupils. Giving them an even eerier appearance.

“What’s happening to me?” Keith choked out, sharp teeth revealed as his lips moved.

“I--” Lance grabbed under the sink for a washcloth and wet it, offering it to Keith to wipe off his mouth-- “I don’t know.”

Keith laughed humorlessly, “You know. You just don’t want to say it. I’m a Galra… at least partially.”

“Big deal, don’t be so dramatic. Let me help you, cause I don’t care about that!” Lance said stubbornly.

“How could you not! I’m not even human. I’m a monster! The very thing we’re trying so hard to fight,” Keith yelled at him.

“I don’t care if Zarkon himself is your father! All I want is for you to be okay!” Lance yelled back just as loudly.

Keith started, sitting back in shock. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Seeing that, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled the other paladin to his chest. This was so out of character that Lance just sat back and rubbed circles into Keith’s back as they hugged.

“What if Zarkon is my father?” Keith asked weakly.

“We’ll cross that bridge later, if we get to it at all.”

Lance carded a hand through Keith’s hair before placing a gentle kiss to the purple skin of Keith’s forehead. More kisses were pressed to Keith’s cheeks as Lance wiped away the remnants of tears from purple cheeks. Those purple cheeks turned a magenta violet as Keith flushed in response to Lance’s affections.

Seeing that change, Lance pulled away. “Maybe now isn’t the tim-” Lips pressed against his as Keith pushed him back into the sink to climb on top of his lap.

_Holy shit._

“Nope! Nope! Mouthwash Keith, mouthwash. Right here,” Lance reached around him for the bottle Keith had knocked the the ground and wiggled it in front of his face.

The ears at the top of Keith’s head twitched, but he complied with a put upon sigh.

“Are you sure you-” Lance began, but Keith cut him off with another kiss. Thank god for the mouthwash intervention, because Keith kissed just like he did everything else. No holds barred and with everything he had. It was a bit awkward with the sharp teeth and the general air of inexperience but it was one of the best sensations he had ever felt. Almost as good as flying Blue.

Keith’s head tilted slightly to the side and pressed closer and Lance amended that thought. _This was just as good as flying_.

Lance pulled away and breathed out what he hoped was a coherent statement.

“Holy _shit_.”

Keith chuckled slightly in response, pressing kisses to Lance’s throat-- and goddamn if that wasn’t distracting as hell. “I take it you’re feeling--” he moaned as Keith bit down on the side of his neck with those sharp teeth, surprising both Keith and himself-- “Feeling better?”

“Better yes, but different,” Keith replied uncertainly.

“We should really discuss the kissing thing at some point, possibly at a later date I mean I know there’s a lot of stuff going on right now like holy shit right? I’m willing to put a pin in it indefinitely but like I was totally okay with the thing that just happened here and--” Keith cut Lance off with another kiss. There was a tang of iron to it this time. Lance realized that the earlier bite to his neck must have broken the skin. It should have bothered him in the interest of self-interest, but he felt his face heat up at the thought of his blood on Keith’s lips.

 _God_. His abuelita's priest would have a field day with that information.

The kiss went on for long enough for Lance to get lightheaded. Pushing Keith back lightly, Lance laughed and pressed his forehead to Keith’s. “We’re never going to get anything done if you keep kissing me like that.”

“Get what done? You were babbling.” Lance shoved playfully at Keith’s shoulder. “I just thought one of us should take control of the situation.”

Lance leered at Keith, “You can take control of my situation any day, baby.”

This, oddly enough, was the final straw for Keith, who started laughing. A deep full bodied laugh that made Lance blush in all the right ways as he started laughing along.

They sat on the floor together after that, shoulders brushing against each other as they shifted into a more comfortable position. Both boys were lost in thought. Lance stood up and started pacing after a few minutes, interrupting Keith’s train of thought.

“Come on,” Lance said, offering Keith a hand up from the floor.

“Come where?” Keith asked nervously. There was a fragile peace in the bathroom. Both with himself and what had happened. If Lance wanted to run and tell the others everything… There was no way that Keith was ready for that.

“You’ll ruin your back sitting on the floor like that, and you were just sick-- or going through a transformation or whatever. You still need rest.” Keith took Lance’s hand, noting the complete lack of hesitation Lance demonstrated with each touch to his purple skin.

Lance led him back to bed, but instead of sitting on the covers this time Lance kicked off his shoes and crawled in right next to him. It should have felt like a breach of privacy but mostly Keith was just relieved that he didn’t have to face the world outside this room yet.

“This really doesn’t bother you?” Keith asked, inspecting his hands.

Lance scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Keith, who tucked his head under Lance’s chin in response. The proximity soothed Keith and made him feel more settled in his body. Aches that he wasn’t aware of faded into the background and Keith suddenly felt more aware of the changes in his body.

“It bothers me that you’re hurting,” Lance said, curling strands of purple hair around his fingers.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Keith asked, almost inaudibly.

“No more than usual. I know you can kick my ass in hand-to-hand. You can be dangerous when the situation calls for it. But I trust you. And you’re still you, you’re just…. purpler.”  

“And Galran,” Keith pointed out.

Lance snorted in response. “I don’t know. You’re kind of cute. Like a cat or something.”

“Lance we made out like five minutes ago.”

“Yep, that was a thing we definitely did. You’re still cute and I was hoping it could happen again but the situation was feeling kind of serious.”

Keith smiled, sharp teeth on display. Scooting up on the mattress, Keith kissed Lance again. Trying to communicate all the things that he couldn’t say.  “Later, I’m exhausted now. Please stay?”

Lance searched his eyes, “You’re sure you want me to?”

Keith snorted and closed his eyes in response, snuggling into Lance’s chest.

*****

The next morning, everyone was anxiously waiting for them to arrive. When Lance walked into the room, everyone exploded into words all at once. Out of reflex, Lance held up his hands to stop everyone from talking over each other.

“Is Keith feeling better now?” Allura asked kindly, he had to wonder if she would remain so kind once she found out what had happened.

Lance began to respond, resolved not to betray Keith’s trust or lie to the rest of the team. “Yeah, a little, but there’s this-”

“You have a Galra courting mark on your neck!” Coran exclaimed, bulldozing over Lance’s response.

  
_Well fuck, there goes that plan._

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again another oneshot I wrote a year ago and never published. I'm going to become famous for it if I'm not careful. At least I'm clearing out my WIP folder.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
